


I'm so sorry

by Peteyandmj



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, I'm Sorry, Idiots in Love, Michelle Jones is a Little Shit, Oral Sex, Peter Parker is a Mess, Post-Graduation, Precious Peter Parker, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28490379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peteyandmj/pseuds/Peteyandmj
Summary: MJ knows when she's wrong and she doesn't care to admit it. And she, sure as hell, knows how to say sorry.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	I'm so sorry

It was a stupid fight honestly, they had been living together since their third year in collage, so now they had been living together for three and a half years and they loved each other but Peter had this tiny little flaw that was that...He had a hero complex. He didn't care that he put himself in extreme dangerous situations as spider-man. 

But, last night when he came home bleeding out she completely lost it, and she told him that he need it to stop doing it. She didn't mean it of course but now he was really mad at her.

She's not usually wrong but, when she is, she admits it and says sorry for it.

So, when she finished work she left her law firm and went home, where she knew Peter was. When she arrived home Peter was in their living room table, that wasn't too far away from their ugly couch that she always said she was going to throw away but she never did, he was writing something in his laptop giving his back to her.

"Hey,I'm home" MJ called throwing her keys in the little bowl they had in the entrance. She didn't get a response tho. She smirked, that was going to change, she approached him and put her hands in his shoulders "I was talking to you, you know?" 

Peter kept writing in his laptop.

"Petey" MJ said massaging his shoulders 

"Are you going to yell at me again?" Peter questioned. 

"I'm sorry about yesterday, I really am" MJ said sitting in the chair next to his "I didn't mean it, I was scared and nervous"

"I know you were" Peter said "But I think deep down, that's what you really think"

"I would never ask you to change for me, you know that Peter" MJ said "Spider-man is a part of who you are, and I might not always love him...but he is a part of you"

Peter looked up from his laptop again and stared at her for a moment.

"And to show you how sorry I am" MJ said starting to unbutton her shirt "I'm taking off my shirt" she added standing up and walking to their bedroom and throwing her shirt to him "And now my skirt and my tights" she added opening the door to their bedroom "And now I'm naked under the covers of our bed" 

She could see the smirk Peter was trying to hide.

"I'm going to start without you if you don't come here tiger" MJ joked

" 'Chelle I'm not going to stop being mad at you just because you seduce me" Peter said from his laptop 

"I didn't say anything about you stopping being mad" MJ said "I'm just saying, I'm naked under the covers of our vey comfortable and very big bed" 

Peter closed his lap top and stood up, hidding the smirk that wanted to appear in his lips, but he got to the bed and sat down next to MJ, with a soft look in his eyes. 

"I don't want you to be scared" Peter said "I don't want you to suffer because of me, but I can't give Spider-man up either, I don't...I don't know what the fuck I'm supposed to do"

MJ grabbed the sheet that was over her so it didn't fall down and with the other hand she took one of Peter's.

"I freaked out yesterday" MJ said "And I yelled at you, and it wasn't okay" 

"I freaked you out" Peter said

"You did, but you're sorry, and I'm sorry and I shouldn't have said what I said" MJ said "So everything is fine, forgive and forget"

"I'm not comfortable not doing anything about it" Peter said 

"Why don't you try and be more careful next time?" MJ asked "90% of the times you get hurt it's becaus you can't keep fecused in one thing for more than three minutes" 

"Okay, I promise I will be" Peter said, and leaned over so he could kiss her "Now I'm going to take advantage of having my girlfriend naked under the covers"

"Okay" MJ said giggling while Peter kicked his shoes off and hovered over her, kissing her lips again "Such a bad boy taking advantage of me"

Peter laughed into her mouth, biting sweetly her bottom lip.

"Don't make fun of me" Peter said taking his kisses to her jawline and then to her neck making MJ sight in content, closing her eyes and running her fingers through his hair.

"You have too many clothes on" MJ said "Take it off Spidey" 

Peter didn't need to be told twice and took his shirt off and his socks and his pants, living him in only his boxers. This time Peter started his kisses in her collarbone, taking his time and leaving a few hickeys along the way, his hand caresses MJ's arm and slowly made its way to her side, and then to her hip. 

"You're teasing me" MJ said

"I thought you were supposed to be showing how sorry you are" Peter said and MJ laughed 

"Mhmh" MJ said and Peter and he let her flip them around so she was on top "Sit down" 

"Where are your manners?" Peter said jokingly, and MJ bit his lower lip as he did before with her but harder. 

"Please" MJ said with a smile, Peter brought his hands to her hips while she kissed him again, and he pulled her into him. She caressed his abs and started to kiss them too, taking his boxers off on the way down letting his hard on out. She curled her fingers around him and Peter started panting. 

"MJ" Peter moaned. MJ run her thumb over his tip, before kissing it and she speeds up her stokes. She doesn't wait to take him into her mouth. Peter feels like he can't breath, he forgets how (unfairly) good she is at this, she knows him like the back of her hand, it seems like the oxygen has been sucked out the room. But he's still manages to whimper as her lips wrap around him "Fuck MJ" She looked up at him through her lashes and their eyes connected "Fuck, you're gorgeous, i haven't seen anything like that face in my life" 

One of MJ's hand traveled down her body to rub her clit while the other one accompanied her hand while she took Peter in her mouth, stimulating where she couldn't reach.

"God your mouth" Peter moaned. She's sexy as fuck. MJ curls her fingers hard and fast, eyes squeezed as she bovs her head up and down "MJ stop, you're going to make me cum"

MJ let him out of her mouth with a pop, and went up again to kiss his lips, but she didn't move her hand from him, still pumping. 

"Cum Peter" MJ said into his lips "Cum in my hand, am I doing good? Am I forgiven?" 

"MJ" Peter repeated with a moan, and his forehead fell into her shoulder while he came "Fuck"

MJ smiled kissing him again, when Peter came down from his high he took a towel and cleaned up both of them. 

"Ride me" Peter said caressing her back 

"You're ready to go again already?" MJ said with a laugh "Bless superhero stamina" 

"Not all of it is bad, isn't it" Peter joked 

"Shut up" MJ said and she finally felt him inside and both of them let out a moan "Fuck Pete" MJ rolled her hips.

"Yes, just like that" Peter moaned into her lips, his hands resting on her hips helping her go up and down on him. MJ gripped his shoulders and sank her nails into them, making Peter groan.

"You feel so good" MJ moaned into his jawline, where she sucked to mark him "Fuck Peter yes" 

"You're so forgiven" Peter moaned into her neck "Fuck, ride it like that"

Peter could feel how fast MJ's heart was going, and he loved it.

"Peter" MJ moaned again.

"You're so wet, did you really get like this just for sucking me off?" Peter asked her, while one of his hands went down to rub her clit, making MJ arch her back.

"You get me like this, all the time" MJ said "I want you, I want everything about you, Spider-man included" She added panting into his mouth.

Peter flipped them over, so she was on her back, one leg around his hip and the other one up on his shoulder held by one of his hands while he was thrusting into her. The new angle made MJ cry out making Peter gin. 

"Peter, if you keep that up I'm going to cum" MJ warned 

"Good" Peter said kissing her neck "You do that" 

To help a little Peter brought his hand down to her clit again. 

"Fuck Peter" MJ cried out, she felt her whole body shake with the orgasm, Peter slowing down to help her ride it out "Fuck" Peter pulled out of her and fell onto the bed next to her "If you're going to fuck me like this every time you get mad a me, I'm going to make you get mad at me more often"

"That was great" Peter said while she curled up to him, putting her head in his chest, Peter caressed her arm with the tip of his fingers.

"Peter?" MJ asked 

"Mh?" Peter said, his eyes fixed on the ceiling, content of being there. 

"I love you" MJ said kissing his collarbone and his neck

"I love you more" Peter said kissing her forehead "Do you want me to make you some dinner?"

"That depends, are you going to make me diner...while you're naked?" MJ asked 

"If that's what you want who am I to tell you no" Peter said with a laugh 

"I would very much like that" MJ said caressing his abs

"Naked dinner coming right up ma'am" Peter said getting up from the bed, MJ popped up into her elbows biting her lip while she looked at him walking to the kitchen, she fell back onto the bed again with a laugh and let out a sigh. She was so whipped. 

" 'Chelle I need help cutting the vegetables" Peter said from the kitchen, he was way better than her cooking, but not cutting vegetables. They made a good team even in the kitchen.

"Coming" MJ said, she got up from the bed and put his shirt on and went to the kitchen.

"Here, have a glass of wine" Peter said putting a glass in her hand and pecking her lips "And cut the vegetables"

"Yes sir" MJ said playfully, Peter smiled and kissed her shoulder. 

"Don't call me sir if you want to eat dinner, because I will take you back to our room" Peter warned ant MJ grinned 

"Keep your eyes on the pasta Spidey" MJ said

"Yes ma'am" Peter said turning back to the pasta.

MJ smiled turning to the vegetables but checked out his ass first. 

She was going to marry this man with Spider-man and all. That man...and that perfect ass.


End file.
